


AITA for accidentally starting a karate gang war?

by ballpoint_banana



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Reverse Chronology, Social Media, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint_banana/pseuds/ballpoint_banana
Summary: [-] u/luuuuuucy_1   5 hours agomore karate war bullshit lmao↑4↓   reply   share   report   save[-] u/tattereddispatcher28   4 hours agoRight, doesn’t Daniel LaRusso live in Encino? This can’t be a coincidence.↑3↓   reply   share   report   save-Dispatches from the San Fernando Karate Wars, as seen through the eyes of Reddit.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 57





	AITA for accidentally starting a karate gang war?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AITA for accusing my father of multiple crimes on his own news station?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138257) by [amleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amleth/pseuds/amleth). 



  
  


* * *

  
  


r/SFV  
**↑21↓** [Anyone know why there are a bunch of cop cars hanging around Encino?](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.SFV)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/WoefulPhrasing](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 hours ago

On my way home, I saw three or four cop cars parked around Oak View St., right off Ventura Blvd. Anyone have any idea what’s going on?

**7 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/agreeableterrier69](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 hours ago  
I think there was a break-in or a robbery or something  
**↑7↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/black_greens](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 hours ago  
>  I live in that neighborhood. If it was a robbery, it was a robbery gone wrong—you could hear people shouting from a block away.  
>  **↑10↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/partiallycorrect_oracle](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 hours ago  
>  oh my gosh, scary :^( do we know if anyone was hurt?  
>  **↑2↓ reply share report save**
>>
>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/black_greens](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 hours ago  
>  Not sure, but I don’t think so, thankfully. No ambulance and the cops didn’t seem too frantic.  
>  **↑2↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/luuuuuucy_1](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 5 hours ago  
more karate war bullshit lmao  
 **↑4↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/tattereddispatcher28](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 4 hours ago  
>  Right, doesn’t Daniel LaRusso live in Encino? This can’t be a coincidence.  
>  **↑3↓ reply share report save**
> 
> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/NawtyDawg](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 3 hours ago  
>  KFV is gonna go nuts  
>  **↑2↓ reply share report save**

  
  
  


r/SFV  
**↑4↓** [There’s an extremely busted window at Vanowen strip mall right now](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(i.redd.it)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/vladtheimplier](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 hours ago

[A dark, somewhat blurry photograph of a building exterior. There’s a huge empty space where a floor-to-ceiling window used to be. There is shattered glass all over the sidewalk. The interior of the building is dark.]

I was just out to get some beer, but uhhh.  
Should I…call someone?

**3 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/falsesubscription](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 4 hours ago  
brooo that’s cobra kai dojo [skull emoji]  
**↑3↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/imgettingintoknives](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 3 hours ago  
FIND A NEW PLACE TO BUY BEER, MY GUY. Cobra Kai is bad news. (Today even more so than usual, apparently.)  
**↑5↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/keehoetik_not_quixotic](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 4 hours ago  
I would say call the police, but they’re fucking useless.  
**↑2↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/KarateFreeValley  
**↑236↓** [PETITION: Tell City Council to End the All Valley Karate Tournament](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(change.org)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/denmother1967](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 week ago

As most of you probably already know, [The San Fernando Valley Sun recently reported](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) that aggravated assaults in our area have increased by a staggering 36.8% this year. It’s not clear how much of that number is directly due to the increase in karate in our community, but we all know that it is surely a factor. We have all witnessed it. Some of us have even lived it. 

The All Valley karate tournament is nothing more than a front; predators in our community use it as a pretense to lure vulnerable young people into this life of crime. If you care about keeping our children safe, please consider signing this petition and sharing it around on social media. We will present it at the upcoming city council meeting. And please, PLEASE consider coming to that meeting if you can--there’s strength in numbers. We need to make sure our voices are heard!!

**102 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/RudelyPuny](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 week ago  
Somehow I missed that story in The Sun…wow. Yikes. And this on top of the fight at that high school…  
**↑41↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/martyrdom_sub](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 week ago  
>  I bet the karate has something to do with the slight uptick in property crime, too. I heard the Golf N Stuff arcade got robbed by a bunch of teenagers recently…there’s no way it wasn’t connected.  
>  **↑35↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/polishedcoconut91](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 week ago  
I want karate banned as much as the next guy but this won’t do anything . the tournament makes the city a lot of money, they have absolutely zero incentive to remove it as a business. Sucks but it’s the truth  
 **↑26↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/laatedeparture](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 week ago  
>  Right. Zero incentive, except for all the gang violence.  
>  **↑58↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/polishedcoconut91](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 week ago  
>  Ok yeah. Except for that. Lol  
>  **↑12↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/sinfulgrocer_6](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 week ago  
Signed and shared. I hope this works, but I think the vote could really go either way :/  
 **↑15↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/JUSTNOFAMILY  
**↑39↓** [My JNDad just tried to pick me up from juvie after refusing to visit me for weeks…AND he brought the guy who got me arrested.](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [[RANT - NO Advice Wanted]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.JUSTNOFAMILY)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/artful_dodgerr](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 3 weeks ago

**15 comments share save hide report**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/UpliftingNews  
**↑436↓** ['Miraculous’: Reseda teen makes full recovery after sustaining spinal injury in school-wide dispute](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(ktla.com)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/WormFrog](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago

**32 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/bitcoinbiitch](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
Does he have a GoFundMe?  
**↑102↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/bluecheck_slayer](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  He did a little while ago, but appearently someone anonymously paid off his medical bills  
>  **↑91↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/amelia124_01](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
Holy shit. I’m a nurse, and if this kid really has a traumatic SCI in the way that the article describes…then this really IS a miracle. Good for him.  
 **↑78↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/out_of_the_frying_pan](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
asdfghjkl i’m glad he’s okay but i can’t get over the fact that he was kicked over a fucking railing and snapped his spine?? like what on earth, where i’m from kids just stab each other in denny's parking lots after school lmao  
**↑22↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/Coolfool680](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  Same except here it's Waffle House  
>  **↑13↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/jilliesue](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
"School-wide dispute”? That’s really the phrasing they went with? Really?  
 **↑8↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/shabby_oasis](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  Found the local lol  
>  **↑12↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/jilliesue](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  Yep. My kid goes to West Valley. Needless to say, I’m livid.  
>  **↑16↓ reply share report save**
>> 
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/toetotip_thisisabart](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  _Found the r/KarateFreeValley subscriber lol_  
>  FTFY  
>  **↑-2↓ reply share report save**
>>
>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/shabby_oasis](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  You don’t have to wanna unilaterally ban karate to acknowledge that what happened was more than a simple “dispute.” There’s a million other words I’d use before dispute, too… “riot,” “massacre,” “bloodbath”…etc.  
>  **↑12↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/squarecircle121](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
I wonder if he’ll keep doing karate after this. I can’t even imagine…  
 **↑5↓ reply share report save**

  
  
  


r/LAr4r  
**↑-30↓** [TEENS INTERESTED IN LEARNING HOW TO DO KARATE?](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.LAr4r)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/EAGLEFANGKARATEJOHNNYLAWR](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago

HEY EVERYONE, I’M LOOKING FOR TEENS WHO WANT TO LEARN HOW TO DO KARATE. I WILL TEACH KARATE FOR FREE TO ANYONE AGES 13 TO 17, UNLESS YOU’RE TURNING 18 IN THE NEXT 3 MONTHS BECAUSE YOU WON’T QUALIFY FOR THE ALL-VALLEY TOURNAMENT AT THE END OF THE YEAR. IT’S TOO LATE FOR YOU

IF YOU WANT TO LEARN KARATE IN A FUN, BADASS, HONORABLE ENVIRONMENT COME TO REC PARK ON TUESDAY AFTERNOON. BY THE WAY MY NAME WOULDN’T FIT IN THE BOX WHEN I MADE THIS ACCOUNT, MY NAME IS JOHNNY LAWRENCE

**4 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/curiouslocalguy69](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
Just reading this made me feel like I need to go to prison  
**↑11↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/contactJeffHere](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
Ummm. I think you're on in the wrong sub, hon. You might have more luck on r/LAList? Maybe?  
**↑9↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/EAGLEFANGKARATEJOHNNYLAWR](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  OK THANK YOU HOW DO I DELETE POSTS  
>  **↑0↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/iwannaplayyy_69](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
WHY ARE WE YELLING  
 **↑5↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/SFV  
**↑189↓** [THERE’S A FUCKING SNAKE IN LARUSSO AUTO RIGHT NOW](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.SFV)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/dr_quackers_](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago

**28 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


r/KarateFreeValley  
**↑479↓** [CROSSPOST] [Check the pics in the comments--the snake was a cobra. This CAN’T be a coincidence.](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(r/SFV)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/bellswaaampconnection](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago

> r/SFV  
>  **↑189↓** [THERE’S A FUCKING SNAKE IN LARUSSO AUTO RIGHT NOW](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.SFV)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
>  posted by [u/dr_quackers_](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago

**67 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


r/legaladvice  
**↑46↓** [[Other Civil Matters]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [Is there any way to appeal a wrongful restraining order and file a counter order? Police aren’t being helpful. (CA)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.legaladvice)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/mandygrand](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago

**10 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/Cats0up](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
So wait, let me get this straight: someone put a restraining order on you, and you want to appeal it, and then file another restraining order against the same person? Why?  
**↑12↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) **[u/mandygrand](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)** 1 month ago  
>  Principle.  
>  **↑15↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/rtj836482](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
So if the order has already been filed against you, you have a few options. You (or your lawyer) can file a motion asking the court to dissolve the order, or you can appeal from the court’s grant of an extended protection order. That said, it can be a lengthy and tedious process, and there’s also no guarentee that the order you file afterwards will go through, which will leave you with zero protection. I’d recommend leaving things be.  
 **↑11↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/blackjack666](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
Omg, check OP’s post history. I'm pretty sure this means her crazy karate husband has finally snapped  
**↑-5↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/FloridaLyfe45](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  What’s wrong with you? Jesus dude, she's here for legal advice, not to have strangers speculate about her marriage based on a couple of reddit posts. Grow up.  
>  **↑9↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/blackjack666](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  If she doesn’t want people connecting obvious dots, she should post on an alt account ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry not sorry. I’m keeping my eyes peeled for when the inevitable “man commits karate murder, neighbors shocked, nobody saw it coming” post shows up on [r/TrueCrime](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
>  **↑-7↓ reply share report save**
>>
>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) **[u/mandygrand](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)** 1 month ago  
>  Trust me, when my crazy husband finally snaps and murders someone with karate—which he definitely, definitely will—everyone will have seen it coming.  
>  **↑10↓ reply share report save**
>>>
>>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/blackjack666](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 month ago  
>  holy shit  
>  **↑2↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/SFV  
**↑86↓** [L.A. County Police Arrest Teen In Connection with West Valley ‘Brawl’](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(sanfernandosun.com)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/forkedrepayment](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 months ago

**24 comments share save hide report**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/KarateFreeValley  
**↑26↓** [I'm hosting a peaceful anti-violence demonstration at West Valley High tomorrow. I’ll bring my guitar and supplies to make signs and posters. (Good vibes and positive energy only <3) ](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.KarateFreeValley)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/la_luna12](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 3 months ago

**9 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


r/Anxietyhelp  
**↑13↓** [Panic attacks/recurring dreams are making it really difficult to function. Help?](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [[Need Advice]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.Anxietyhelp)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/samaranth](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 3 months ago

**4 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


r/offmychest  
**↑9↓** [I did something impulsive and stupid at school and I’m pretty sure I ruined my entire fucking life.](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.offmychest)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/tory_witha_y_](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 3 months ago

**2 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


/r/FuckYeah1980s  
**↑5k↓** [[MOD POST]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [Unfortunately, I have to step down from this sub, as I am going to prison (details inside). Send me a DM if you want to take over!](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.FuckYeah1980s)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/everybody_loooves_raymond](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 3 months ago

**368 comments share save hide report**

  
  


* * *

  
  


/r/SFV  
**↑269↓** [Two arrested, dozens injured after fight at San Fernando Valley high school](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(abc7.com)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/ceaselessjuggernaut7917](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 4 months ago

**92 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


/r/LosAngeles  
**↑498↓** [[News]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [Reseda teen comatose after ‘terrifying’ West Valley attack; assailant still at large](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(losangeles.cbslocal.com)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/niicecleanfinish](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 4 months ago

**102 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


/r/LosAngeles  
**↑569↓** [[News]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [Letter to the Editor: Don’t take violence in our schools as a given. Fight back against it](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(latimes.com)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/folklore691](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 4 months ago

**120 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


/r/LosAngeles  
**↑1.5k↓** [[Government/Politics]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [Mayor Garcetti under fire for rise in ‘gang activity’ as activists call for ‘accountability, justice’](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(ktla.com)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/winfielder13](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 4 months ago

**348 comments share save hide report**

  
  
  


r/KarateFreeValley  
**↑3.5k↓** [ENOUGH.](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.KarateFreeValley)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/getem_slugger](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 4 months ago

**703 comments share save hide report**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/OldSchoolCool  
**↑10k↓** [Found a cool picture of my dad and my grandpa from the 80s](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(i.redd.it)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/macaronitony](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 5 months ago

[A picture of two people standing in front of a yellow 1948 Ford Super De Luxe. On the left is an older Japanese man, and on the right is a younger man who has his arm slung around the older man's shoulders. The older man is smiling. The younger man is grinning widely.]

**572 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/UsualSuspekt](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 5 months ago  
Great pic. Does your dad/your grandpa still have the car?  
**↑206↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) **[u/macaronitony](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)** 5 months ago  
>  Yep, my dad does. That car was a birthday present from my grandpa I think  
>  **↑78↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/honeycombcake](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 5 months ago  
Love your grandpa's Hawaiian shirt! Out of curiosity is your dad adopted?  
 **↑187↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) **[u/macaronitony](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)** 5 months ago  
>  Sort of lol, he's not my bio grandpa but he was my dad’s karate teacher and they were super close. And yeah, he always rocked those shirts  
>  **↑66↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/honeycombcake](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 5 months ago  
>  Awww, that’s sweet! Sounds like they sort of adopted each other :)  
>  **↑41↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/KarateFreeValley  
**↑42↓** [I just got thisss close to watching two chicks karate fight each other while wearing roller skates, lads](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.KarateFreeValley)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/Super_Fowl34](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 months ago

This was at the roller rink, for context. Thankfully one of them got kicked out before anything could really go down…close call though.

**3 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/eeeebydeeeeby](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 months ago  
Tbh I’m morbidly curious as to how a roller-skate karate fight would have worked.  
**↑11↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/satansfingers](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 months ago  
Jesus christ, you can’t go anywhere these days. Next thing you know, you won’t be able to go to the god damn grocery store without some punk trying to roundhouse kick the milk jugs out of your hands  
**↑9↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/professional_worry](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 6 months ago  
>  You already can’t go to Cole’s on Van Nuys without some punk trying to roundhouse kick the boba out of your hands, soooo  
>  **↑6↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/tattoos  
**↑21↓** [Completed hawk tattoo by Mikey Stone at Rich Ink Tattoo in North Hollywood, CA](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(i.redd.it)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/IAmTheBeastIWorship](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 7 months ago

[A photograph of a person’s back tattoo. The tattoo is a greyscale hawk with its wings fully extended across the person’s shoulder blades. The hawk has a blue mohawk.]

**5 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/koreanjesus](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 7 months ago  
sick dude, love it  
**↑3↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) **[u/IAmTheBeastIWorship](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)** 7 months ago  
>  Thanks bro  
>  **↑2↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/neolea745](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 7 months ago  
Looks more like a falcon to me, but still very cool  
 **↑3↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) **[u/IAmTheBeastIWorship](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)** 7 months ago  
>  Fuck you, you piece of shit. Go kill yourself  
>  **↑-1↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/neolea745](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 7 months ago  
>  Wow ok I take it back, the linework is shitty and it’s gonna fade like hell. Have a great day <3  
>  **↑0↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/AmItheAsshole  
**↑5.8k↓** [AITA for leaving a negative Yelp review and causing a huge fight at the mall?](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [[Not the A-hole]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.AmItheAsshole)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/throwaway_483129382827](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago

Throwaway, obviously. This requires some background. Tl;dr at the end.

I (16M) have recently started learning karate [Edit: It’s not that weird, it's a big thing where I live]. Before I enrolled at my current karate dojo, I visited another dojo on the recommendation of some (now ex-)friends. When I tried to make polite conversation with the sensei about his tattoo, he totally lost it and punched me in the face [Edit: No, I didn't go to the police, they're completely useless around here]. Obviously I wasn't pleased, so I left a strongly-worded but completely honest review of the dojo on Yelp. For context, I am an active Yelper, and my reviews regularly get dozens of hits, so I knew people would see this. My goal wasn't to upset anyone; I just wanted to give an honest account of my experiences so that other consumers could make an informed decision when choosing a dojo to attend.

Here's where the trouble began: one of my ex-friends who attends this other dojo got super pissed and confronted me at the mall. Of course, we both know karate, so naturally the confrontation escalated and got physical, and since we’re fairly evenly matched in the skills department, it was quite a long fight. Eventually, some of his friends got involved, and then some of _my_ friends got involved… It was a whole thing.

Long story short, nobody was seriously injured, but we did make a bit of a scene. Now some of my dojo-mates are telling me that I shouldn't have posted the Yelp review because it “didn't actually accomplish anything” and “just stirred the pot,” but I completely disagree. It's important to hold businesses to account. I was actually planning on going to the Better Business Bureau next, but they're all telling me to drop it and that I’m being an asshole. So…am I?

tl;dr: I posted a Yelp review that caused me and my friends to get into a fight at the mall, and now my friends are telling me I shouldn't have. AITA?

**502 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/tinynegligence33](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
INFO: what the fuck did I just read  
**↑629↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/yeswoman_yescry](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
NTA. I think you were well within your rights to post that review, and those other kids shouldn't have attacked you. But honestly I think the biggest asshole here is the karate teacher who punched a minor. Did you tell your parents?  
**↑329↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/UncommonDownside](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
>  Thank youuuu, I was wondering if we were all just gonna gloss over that part LMAO  
>  **↑291↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/CallMeJack_9](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
[r/thathappened](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
 **↑307↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/irishyouwerehere](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
>  “and then the whole mall clapped”  
>  **↑172↓ reply share report save**
> 
> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/TautMagnificence](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
>  I'm so sick of the fake stories on this sub  
>  **↑156↓ reply share report save**
> 
> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/Well-litPotassium](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
>  Uhhh, I don’t think this one is fake. Look: https://www.reddit.com/r/PublicFreakout/comments/m6hj3rzxcv7/what_the_fuc/  
>  **↑67↓ reply share report save**

  
  
  


r/PublicFreakout  
**↑3.5k↓** [What the fuck are these kids on](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(vid.redd.it)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/monster_luver9](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago

[A vertical video, evidently taken on a cell phone, depicting a group of teens fighting in a mall food court. The teens are fighting with incredible skill, striking and kicking and blocking like seasoned martial artists. A young woman grabs a young man by the arm and throws him onto a table; the person filming screams in surprise and the camera shakes right before the video cuts off.]

**235 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/bananaramarama](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
Honestly……I can't tell if this belongs here or on [r/nextfuckinglevel](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
**↑223↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/AshyEffinElbow](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
Pour one out for the janitors who are gonna have to clean that shit up  
**↑202↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/brett74](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
Someone cut this to “Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting”  
**↑198↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/AskLosAngeles  
**↑132↓** [Anyone know what's going on with all these karate kids in The Valley?](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.AskLosAngeles)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/sugarfree_sugarcookie](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago

**9 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/BurlyOryx](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
Karate has always been a big thing around here. Not as much in the last decade or so, but it's still pretty popular. Daniel LaRusso's been using his karate gimmick to sell cars for years, and it works. People eat it up.  
**↑41↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/sodapopdrop](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
I'm not sure, but all these fights are tanking the property value of my condo.  
**↑32↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/luuuuuucy_1](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
a couple new dojos popped up and now all the teens are in karate gangs….and the worst part is they don't even DO anything except beat the crap out of each other  
**↑29↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/hagarthehorriblle](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
>  IKR? The other day I asked a kid in a gi if he had a hookup, and he looked at me like I was crazy. If they aren't going to run drugs, then what is the point!!  
>  **↑12↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/NoxiousNotification](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
If you're as sick of it as I am, check out a new sub me and a couple of friends started: [r/KarateFreeValley](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
 **↑21↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/thewoodenworkman](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 8 months ago  
>  Right on, man. Glad someone is finally taking a stand.  
>  **↑9↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/SFV  
**↑102↓** [Miyagi-Do Karate Giving a Demonstration at Valley Fest](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(i.redd.it)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/samaranth](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 9 months ago

[A picture of three people standing on an outdoor stage: a middle-aged man, flanked by a teenage girl on his left and a teenage boy on his right. All three are wearing white karate gis. They are all standing in _zenkutsu-dachi_ stance, their arms extended in a “punch.”]

**22 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/queerios_andmilk](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 9 months ago  
Love the bi lighting  
**↑24↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/rubberneckbeck](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 9 months ago  
This pic must have been taken right before Cobra Kai showed up and crashed the party.  
**↑19↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/leatherface_resplendant](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 9 months ago  
>  Yeahh, I'm sensing some tension there, lol  
>  **↑8↓ reply share report save**

  
  
  


r/relationship_advice  
**↑76↓** [My husband has become obsessed with karate and he won't hear reason. How do I talk sense into him?](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.relationship_advice)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/mandygrand](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 9 months ago

Edit: Thanks to everyone who has offered advice so far. To those of you asking if I was drunk when I wrote this: yep, I was. Three glasses of Relax Riesling. To those saying that my husband is cheating on me: no, he isn't. I’ve witnessed all the karate first-hand, and I can guarantee that he really is slinking off to his dojo every day. The closest he's gotten to cheating on me is his newfound fixation with taking down his high school karate rival, and I’d consider that emotional cheating at worst.

I sort of wish he _was_ cheating on me—I would at least be able to explain that to my therapist.

**15 comments share save hide report**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/SFV  
**↑2.6k↓** [[Pinned Post]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [MEGATHREAD: All Valley Karate Tournament - Discussion, Comments, Questions, etc.](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.SFV)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/ytutambien2](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago

**503 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/ilovemonkeys99](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago  
Holy shiiit. That was THE craziest tournament I have ever seen. I hope next year is this cool too.  
**↑324↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/IAmTheBeastIWorship](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago  
Cobra Kai Never Dies!!!  
**↑298↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/color_outof_spaaace](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago  
Am I the only person here who thought what Miguel Diaz did was complerely out of line? He is clearly a talented fighter, so why cheat?  
**↑172↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/idunnojustlurkin](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago  
>  Because those cobra kai dudes love acting like dicks for no reason at all. I go to school with them and they all suuuuuck  
>  **↑67↓ reply share report save**
> 
> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/Adam784625](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago  
>  I have a feeling most of the people commenting here about how “badass” that final fight was and lambasting “PC snowflakes” for being “triggered” (NO clue how we got on that topic, btw) are very, VERY young. This may be the first All Valley some of them have attended in their lives, since karate has just made a big comeback this year.
> 
> I’m old enough to remember the tournament of ‘85, and I’m worried that some of the young fighters I saw today are exhibiting bullying behavior that could very quickly spiral into something similarly terrible. We should all be critical about what we’re cheering on here.  
>  **↑42↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/hangrypants](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago  
>  What happened in ‘85?  
>  **↑13↓ reply share report save**
>>
>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/Adam784625](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago  
>  Attempted gladiatorial murder, that's what. There are a few videos somewhere on Youtube if you search for “all valley 1985 barnes vs larusso”, but fair warning, they're kind of graphic. Watch at your own risk.  
>  **↑9↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/warhog__98](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 10 months ago  
That was so fucking awesome. Does anyone know how I can join Cobra Kai??  
 **↑63↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/IdiotsInCars  
**↑491↓** [Moronic drunk driver in SoCal](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(vid.redd.it)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/billie_eyelash](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago

[Dash-cam footage of a road at night. The drive is uneventful; then, a red and black 2009 Dodge Challenger suddenly enters the frame from the right and cuts in front of the filming vehicle. The filming vehicle stops short; tires can be heard screeching. The Challenger drives on. Faintly, you can hear a man yell something unintelligible from inside the Challenger.]

**25 comments share save hide report**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/Bonsai  
**↑42↓** [[SoCal, 10a, beginner]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [My first attempt at pruning. I think this is a Japanese elm.](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(i.redd.it)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/artful_dodgerr](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago

[A picture of a small bonsai tree in a terracotta pot. The tree's trunk is thick and curved. The branches are covered in small, flat leaves.]

**7 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/teenytinytreeees](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
Looks like it might be a Chinese elm, actually. The pruning is great, though! Did you do the shaping?  
**↑23↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) **[u/artful_dodgerr](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)** 1 year ago  
>  Thanks! I didn't do any of the shaping. The tree is my boss's… He was just letting me practice trimming the leaves.  
>  **↑19↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/teenytinytreeees](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
>  Well, you did an awesome job. Sounds like you have a very cool boss!  
>  **↑12↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/LosAngeles  
**↑189↓** [Anybody lose a German shepherd?](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.LosAngeles)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/heyo_its_jojo](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago

Edit: Actually, make that two German shepherds! Sorry, I can't edit the title :^/

Edit 2: THREE German shepherds…

Edit 3: Four!!! Does anyone know what's happening? Did something go down at Petco??

Edit 4: Look, unless you want all these dogs to get shot, STOP TELLING ME TO CALL THE COPS. THEY ARE USELESS

Edit 5: I just spent three hours transporting five German shepherds to that no-kill shelter on the westside, AMA

**38 comments share save hide report**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/SFV  
**↑57↓** [Someone vandalized one of LaRusso Auto Group’s billboards](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(i.redd.it)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/taiwannabe](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago

[A picture of a large billboard, taken from the street. The billboard depicts a man in a suit smiling widely beside the words “LaRusso Auto Group: We Kick The Competition!” A large, crude drawing of a penis has been spray-painted over the man’s mouth to mimic fellatio.]

**11 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/cottoncloudssss](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
Damn, did LaRusso sell someone a lemon?? I’ve only ever had great experiences at LaRusso Auto  
**↑19↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/redbonejoy](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
Ugh. Hope someone cleans this soon. I drive my kids to and from school on this road…  
**↑17↓ reply share report save**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/porkypinee](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
Is this hilarious or am i just mean  
**↑6↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/emboii_00](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
>  You're mean AND homophobic.  
>  **↑10↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/porkypinee](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
>  Wait wtf, how is this homophobic  
>  **↑3↓ reply share report save**
>>
>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/emboii_00](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
>  Dude. Come on.  
>  **↑7↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/theshamefulformality](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
>  I went to high school with this guy and I remember always thinking he was gay.  
>  **↑4↓ reply share report save**
>>
>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/incompetent_eloquence](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
>  I went to highschool with this guy too, and I remember always thinking he was a lesbian  
>  **↑3↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/listentothis  
**↑22↓** [Guns N’ Roses - Move to the City [hard rock/heavy metal] (1987)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(youtube.com)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/miggystardust](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago

[A video embedded from YouTube. The visual is a static image of the cover of the album _Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide_. The audio is the song “Move to the City” by Guns N’ Roses.]

**3 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/fourbigheads](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
God, this brings me back. Saw them live in ‘89. Great night, great band.  
**↑4↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) **[u/miggystardust](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)** 1 year ago  
>  that's so cool! I would have loved to see them in person. I’m just getting into classic rock now, haha. My teacher recommended Guns N’ Roses to me.  
>  **↑2↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/fourbigheads](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 1 year ago  
>  Nice. Sounds like you have a very cool teacher.  
>  **↑2↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


r/AskLosAngeles  
**↑24↓** [Good places to learn karare?](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [(self.AskLosAngeles)](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D)  
posted by [u/LoveLiam](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 years ago

My daughter (13) has recently become completely obsessed with old martial arts films (think Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris). Just for fun, I’d love to get her in some film classes and some karate classes and see what sticks :)

While my husband checks out film camps for the summer, I ask: any good places for teens to learn karate in the area? We’re in Westlake, but I don't mind making a drive, especially on weekends.

**10 comments share save hide report**

[[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/powpowbaaby](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 years ago  
There's some decent rec centers that teach karate in Central City and Highland Park, but honestly, if you want the best, you’ve gotta go to the Valley.  
**↑9↓ reply share report save**

> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/always_greener_grass](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 years go  
>  Ehhh, not really. The Valley used to be the go-to spot for karate, like, 30 years ago. Tbh things started going down hill when Cobra Kai closed.  
>  **↑13↓ reply share report save**
>
>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/boysdontcry_thecure](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 years go  
>  Oh man, yeah, I remember Cobra Kai. Damn. I wanted to be as cool as the cobras sooo badly, haha  
>  **↑8↓ reply share report save**
>>
>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/always_greener_grass](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 years go  
>  Same here! Someone should bring back Cobra Kai. There's clearly a market for it.  
>  **↑5↓ reply share report save**
>>>
>>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/boysdontcry_thecure](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 years go  
>  Maybe, lol. Idk, do teens still think karate sets you at the top of the social pecking order? :P  
>  **↑3↓ reply share report save**
>>>>
>>>>> [[-]](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) [u/always_greener_grass](%E2%80%9C#%E2%80%9D) 2 years go  
>  LOL. Good question. I mean, one way to find out, right?  
>  **↑1↓ reply share report save**

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to amleth, who not only inspired this entire thing (right down to the title!) with their amazing Succession fic, but who was also kind enough to give me pointers on html and formatting, which made writing this about 10x easier than it would have been if I had tried figuring it out all on my own. Thank you! Their original fic is linked above, and I implore you to go read it if you're into the East Coast Arrested Development™ show.
> 
> And of course, thank you to lesbianbean for encouraging me to write this, betaing it, and generally being unhinged about Cobra Kai with me. Our brain worms are chronic, as is our friendship.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as bobakick if you wanna come yell at me (although don't be fooled by the url, I mostly post about animal crossing lmao)


End file.
